


Mrs. and Mrs. Lance

by bisexylegend



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/F, Fluff, Light Angst, Married Life, Mild Smut, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-09
Updated: 2018-10-28
Packaged: 2019-05-04 09:24:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 13,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14589951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bisexylegend/pseuds/bisexylegend
Summary: Three years after Sara and Ava fell deeply in love with each other, the time-saving power couple finally ties the knot.A series of one-shots of the domestic life of Ava Lance nee Sharpe and Sara Lance filled with love, tears, anachronisms, legends, and babies?





	1. At the End of the Day

**Author's Note:**

> PLEASE READ: 
> 
> This is my first AvaLance fanfic and I am a little rusty in writing, I haven't been writing in a while and Im sorry if there are errors committed 
> 
> Regarding UPDATES the schedule will be M,W,F because I need time writing you guys. 
> 
> ANYWAYS, ENJOY!

One week into their honeymoon, the _not-to-be-called-until-its-a-matter-of-life-and-death_ phone at the bed side table started ringing. Ava let out a groan, annoyed by the constant shrill that woke her. To her surprise, Sara was still in deep sleep. 

Still in haze of her interrupted rest, she quickly rubbed her eyes and looked at the digital clock. It read _2:03 AM_. Ava attempted to reach the phone but her body was glued to the bed by her wife’s arm wrapped around her torso. 

"Sara, wake up your phone is ringing" She slightly nudged her and kissed her forehead. 

"What? What time is it?" Sara stirred and absentmindedly reaches for the phone in darkness. 

"Who calls this early? Unless it’s the legends again being idio…" It took only a few seconds of realization. Ava didn’t even finish the sentence when Sara shot straight up and quickly answers the call. 

Gideon’s voice was a comfort and a reminder of home. As much as it makes Sara miss work and her family of misfits, she never dreaded a Gideon update this much "I’m sorry to interrupt Captain Lance but there is a level 9 anachronism and the legends insisted they needed to solve something adventurous and complicated" the British AI said with a hint of shame in her voice, if it was even possible. 

"How in the world did you guys manage to destroy the succession line of United Kingdom?" Sara stormed out of the portal to see the defeated legends gathered in the Bridge. 

"Hey Captain? How's Mrs. Captain?" Ray enthusiastically asked in hopes to lighten up the mood and erase the glare from their Captain's eyes. After an angry Ava went through the portal in her crisp Time Bureau suit and impossibly neat bun, he regretted asking the question. 

"Disappointed" One word but it was cold. Ava mentally noted to apologize because the word slipped too harsh even for her. The legends were good friends and became her family the moment she married Sara, maybe even long before then, but there was no denying the fact that the legends can be a pain in her ass. 

"We may or may not have been responsible for a feud between Mary and Elizabeth” Both Sara and Ava's head snapped to Zari who was fidgeting a dagger in her hand. 

"Gideon? What's the status of the timeline?" Nate asked. The confused looks in the Captain and the Director's faces grew as Gideon showed the images on the screen. 

"In this version of history Dr. Heywood, Elizabeth didn’t name James the VI of Scotland as her heir. The Virgin Queen died and England was invaded by Rome and its allies. England was then returned to Catholicism which resulted to deaths of millions. Currently, England is now a 3rd world country ruled by a dictator named Stefano Mancini"

After hours of planning and a few more of executing their plan the Legends finally fixed the anachronism and restored the timeline as they always do. 

Back at the waverider the legends were busy celebrating in their own way. Nate was in the library again trying to internalize that he held the future king of England in his steel arms when Mick almost dropped the baby in the basket from his horse. Wally and Zari were in the lab trying to best each other in pacman for the umpteenth time. Mick, enjoying his late lunch of 5 bottles of beer in the galley and Ray found himself in the captain's office apologizing to Sara who was downing scotch. 

"I know that you have put me in charge Sara and I know that as Captain per tempore while you and the missus are in your, well…ummm" Ray blushed as he struggled in finding the right words knowing that Sara would 'kill' him if he were treading the wrong waters. "Anyhow, I am deeply sorry for the trouble I have caused and I …"

Ray's constant babble stopped when Sara raised her hand. The color dropped from the atom's face and would have fainted if he didn’t notice the smile plastered across the Captain's face. "why… why are you smiling? Oh God Sara please don’t kill me" Ray immediately blocked his face with his hands when Sara stood from her chair. He almost whimpered when he felt a hand touch his shoulder

"Open your eyes Ray" Sara said with a gentle voice. The tall man relaxed a bit and peeked with one eye. "Captain's aren’t perfect. I screw up all the time. We just have to learn from our mistakes. As much as I’d love to give you a pep talk, I have an interrupted honeymoon to get back to" The Captain tapped his shoulder and opened a portal with the use of her very own time courier (which Ava is letting slide so she could go home anytime she wants). 

Sara finds herself in their empty bedroom in Ava's cozy apartment in Star City. She removes her jacket and places it in the hamper in the closet. The place is too quiet which could only mean two things; either Ava is sleeping or is working. Seeing that the bed is empty she assumed that her wife was still in the time bureau headquarters. She was confused though because when she stared at the clock it was past midnight. 

_Stupid temporal zone time_. She thought to herself clearly guilty that she had Ava waiting for her. But where was Ava? 

"Hey Aves?" Sara called out as she was walking down the stairs. 

"Down here" she heard a familiar voice call out. She relaxed upon seeing her newly wedded wife in their dining area. The table was stacked neatly with color coded folders and binders and a few stray paper was scattered here and there. Ava was sipping on coffee in her pajamas. 

"Couldn’t sleep so I decided to be extra productive" The taller blonde said still busy with the paper work in front of her. She felt her wife's warmth as her arms wrap around her and she completely melts into it. 

Sara placed a kiss on Ava's neck and squeezed her arm. "I’m sorry to keep you waiting and I’m sorry that we have to work today"

"Don’t be silly. This was inevitable; I’m surprised our peace and quiet even lasted for a week” Ava let out a giggle and kissed her wife's hand.

The shorter blonde tugs her wife's hand inviting her to stand up "Come here" 

A couple of steps later they were kissing in the darkened living room with nothing but the moonlight penetrating the windows. Sara's lips were gentle, full of love and apologizing. Their kiss was slow and soft. Ava's hands were wrapped around Sara's waist and the shorter blonde has her arms in her wife's neck. 

Their foreheads meet and little laughs escaped both their lips. A few seconds later they were moving, slowly at first with Sara leading each step. They found themselves dancing to their steady breaths and heart beats. 

"Were dancing" Ava whispered with her eyes still closed. 

Sara's nose crinkled. "Yeah, you're quite alright for a person with two left feet"

"You…."Ava _laughs_. The same beautiful laugh Sara keeps on looking forward to hear every single day. The laugh that keeps on stealing her heart and the very same laugh that keeps her coming home. "..Are infuriating Mrs. Lance”

"It’s part of my irresistible charm" The shorter blonde winks; at least for her standards. Ava on the other hand thinks that Sara needs a little more practice. So she laughs again, her head slightly tilted back and shaking. 

Suddenly they stopped swaying and Sara twirled Ava and dipped her. "Oh my god Sara!" She squealed and laughed a little louder this time. 

"You fell in love with me because of this wink. Don’t laugh at it Mrs. Lance" Sara said in a stern voice and kissed Ava passionately before pulling her back up. 

"I'm crazy in love with you" The taller blonde whispered. 

"Because of the wink?" Ava laughs once more and nodded (more like a half nod half shake situation) 

Their foreheads met again and swayed to the silence in their living room. Sara was the best in keeping promises. So she made one for the love of her life; a promise to be the very person that makes Ava Lance laugh every single day.

And so she did, without fail. 


	2. Let Me Take Care of You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Are you sick?" Sara asked with concerned laced in her voice, but it wasn’t only that, she was _amused._
> 
>  _Of course she was._ Ava with all her stubbornness sat upright and shook her head, her mistake because her vision suddenly went from clear to foggy to black with white rings dancing . Her head felt heavy and her throat burned when she swallowed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys! Im back with a new chapter. I was thinking if you have any prompts or requests for a chapter you can message me on either here, my instagram or tellonym with the same account name, bisexylegend. Anyways, enjoy!

The sun was shining bright today, too bright that it woke Ava up. She turned away from the window to face Sara's sleeping form. She was grateful for the shade but when she opened her eyes it was a whole different problem. Her head started pounding and there was a persistent pain on the bridge of her nose. It immediately clogged due to her switching sides and her mouth opened instinctively to gasp in some air. Her throat was dry and painful. _Shit._

Sara stirred awake. She immediately squinted her eyes when the sunlight hit her face "Remind me to close the curtains next time" she said while stretching her arms. "Good morning" the shorter blonde smiled sleepily.

Ava answered with a sniff and a groan. Her head is killing her and Sara's adorable morning look isn’t quite enough to make it go away. Usually waking up with her wife's kisses and cuddles were her go to way to start the day but right now she just wants to bury her face in her pillow and forget the world. The pounding was persistent, her temples throbbing and her head feels like it’s gonna explode. "Make it stop" she mumbled out in frustration.

"Are you sick?" Sara asked with concerned laced in her voice, but it wasn’t only that, she was _amused._

 _Of course she was._ Ava with all her stubbornness sat upright and shook her head, her mistake because her vision suddenly went from clear to foggy to black with white rings dancing . Her head felt heavy and her throat burned when she swallowed.

"Hey, easy. Lay back down" She feels Sara's hands on her shoulders slowly pulling her down. Her back hit the pillows Sara had just arranged, reclining her body perfectly to unclog her nose. 

"I’m not sick, I can’t be sick! I haven’t been sick" she mustered but her voice was failing her. The only memory of Ava being sick was when she was younger, barely eight; Pam took care of her like any good mother did; she cooked her soup and sang to her until she felt better. She remembers how good it felt, to have someone care for her and she almost felt bad that their relationship had gone cold through the years but then she remembered she was a clone, none of those memories were real.

"Well, there’s a first time for everything. I would kiss you, but I don’t want to spread the plague babe" Sara placed a soft kiss on her wife's forehead. She pulled the duvet away from her and prepared to go out of bed.

"Where are you going?" the taller blonde asked. She pitied herself hearing her hoarse and cracked voice. She craved for Sara's warmth when her wife left her side. "I'm going to make a call…"Ava's eyes momentarily passed the bedside table and her vision grazed the digital clock. When she realized she was late for work, she scrambled out of bed. 

Sara's brow furrowed when Ava tripped on the duvet and fell on the floor "What are you doing?" She rushed to her side and helped her up.

"I’m late for work" Ava stated like it was the obvious answer. Classic. Sara thought. She shook her head and made a disapproving noise. "No you’re not. You are calling in sick director Sharpe" the shorter blonde said while pushing her back to bed.

Ava groaned "you’re not the boss of me" her head still spinning from her fall. She tried to fight back but the pull of her bed was too strong. Her body acted against her will. She slowly climbed back up and let Sara tuck her in.

"Yeah? Coz technically _you_ are the boss of _me_ " Ava smiled at the thought that her wife just admitted that she had authority over her. Sara placed a hand on Ava's forehead, then her neck. "I don’t think you have the fever but you are getting hotter" she states her observation. 

Even with the throbbing pain on her head Ava still snickered and raised an eyebrow "I’m getting hotter huh?" a pang of pain shot through her causing her to shut her eyes tightly and grimace.

"I will call Gary and tell him to do paper works and that he'll send other important documentation here if needed immediately and I'll tell the kids to have the day off. I’m taking care of you. Don’t lift your but off that bed Mrs. Lance or I will cuff you to it." Sara took her hand and kissed it. Warmth flooded Ava's chest at the affection her wife showed. Before she could reply a sex joke or anything witty, Sara was already out the door. 

She tried her best to go back to sleep but the world kept spinning every time she closed her eyes. A feeling of nausea suddenly came over her. She made her way to the bathroom sink only to waste her energy waiting for a vomit that never arose. Lying down was useless too; it clogged her nose leaving her drowned. When she finally realized that the bed was no help at all, she decided to go down stairs.

The smell of cinnamon and bacon hit her nose in the faintest way possible. The gentle sizzle of the pan was getting louder and louder as Ava approached the kitchen. Her stomach grumbled and her mouth watered at the thought of food.

Her wife, as expected was in the kitchen, her hair lazily twisted into a messy bun, still in her sleeping shorts and tank top but the outfit was improved with the apron Sara insisted on buying when they passed through the kitchen section of the grocery store. _I probably taste better than the food._ Of course it had a funny quote on it written in a creative way with doodles, t'was the only reason she wanted the silly thing. 

Sara was on the phone, talking Zari out of any stupid ideas they might be doing in her absence. Her hands were also busy flipping the bacons that she didn’t notice Ava walk in. When she turned around to grab the lined plate she almost jumped at the sight of her wife.

"Hold on, let me call you back and tell Mick to stay out of my stash" Based on her eye roll, Sara didn’t like Zari's response. "I told you to stay in bed" The stern look she was giving could have been convincing if her face wasn’t smeared with icing sugar. "What? Do I have something on my face?"

Ava giggled she wrapped her arms around her wife who started making, by the looks of it, French toast, gave her a brief kiss on her shoulder and wiped the powder on her cheek “were looking good over here babe” she said, sarcasm evident in her voice. She eyed mess that was their kitchen, bowls were everywhere, eggshells were piled on the counter and icing sugar was all over the floor. The thawed bacon and a few other ingredients were placed too far away from each other. 

Sara was not a slob, not really, but she wasn’t the cleanest person. Usually Ava will call her out and they will have a snarky but teasing argument about the mess Sara made but today, she lets it slide. It was a puzzle, figuring out how easily her wife could cause so much damage in their pristine apartment without actually doing _anything._

"I’m almost done" Sara declared proudly. She escaped her wife’s embrace and removed the final batch of bacons on the pan. She started cooking the toast, her hips swaying as she hummed a tune Ava couldn’t quite place. Suddenly she forgot about her throbbing head and her clogged nose, her attention focused on her wife _cooking_ her breakfast. Sara didn’t cook much but the first time she did, took Ava’s taste buds by surprise. She was quite good at it for an ex assassin.

The shorter blonde moved smoothly in the kitchen grabbing a mug and a tea bag on the cupboards. Seconds later Ava was sipping tea comfortably, easing her cold away. 

"Where did you learn all this?" the question escapes her lips. She takes another sip of her tea, grateful that she had a little bit of her voice back from its warmth.

"Cook?" Sara replied still engrossed on plating their breakfast.

"Make a mess" Ava replied sarcastically. A grin was plastered across her face when her wife rolled her eyes. Sara was now cleaning the kitchen island and to Ava's surprise it was going well and faster than she thought.

"My dad taught me a few things, before the gambit" she explains. When the island was spotless her wife smiled with pride and winked at her. True the kitchen island was clean, the rest of the kitchen however was still a disaster.

They sat beside each other and ate their breakfast. To Ava's disappointment, her cold dampened her sense of taste. Still, she complemented her wife, praised her delicious cooking to which Sara replied _liar._ They shared a few kisses from time to time, talking about stupid things they’ve done in the past and the silly things they want to do in the future. 

They were cuddled in the living room the entire day binge watching TV shows and movies catching up on the new ones they didn’t have the time to see. Ava was wrapped in a blanket comfortably leaning into her wife’s comfort, her wife who showered her with kisses and love. For a brief moment everything was normal, like they were a regular couple on weekends eating comfort food without the weight and safety of the world on their shoulders. 

Ava was grateful to have finally found someone who could make her feel special, whole and loved. Happiness was out of the picture for a moment in her life, let alone be someone’s wife but she was here now, in the comfort of her own home, with the best wife nobody can surpass. 

"Sara?" She whispered. The warm water cascaded down her shoulder as her wife ran the sponge across her bare back. Sara ran her a hot bath, in which she joined later on, volunteering to clean her wife herself. Currently, the couple sits on their bath tub enjoying the candle lit room and sweet music flowing from the speaker. 

"Yeah?" It was almost bed time and her cold was almost gone but the discomfort in her head still lingered. 

She leaned and pressed her back to her wife's chest. Ava closed her eyes the moment their skins touched.

"What am I going to do without you?" she felt a kiss against her neck.

"Well, you’re never going to find out coz I’m not going anywhere" 

She let Sara wash her hair; she relaxed as her wife massaged her scalp, easing the dull ache. She couldn’t bring herself to talk more; she wouldn’t know what to say because she was too overwhelmed with so many emotions. Her chest ached for her to say something, to let the feelings flow so she mumbled the words she had already said over and over with so much intimacy and sincerity.

" _I love you_ " 

For some reason Sara knew, she always knew every time she becomes a fragile mess, because she gently kisses her with the same amount of love and intimacy.

"I love you _more_ " Sara whispered when they pulled away.

"Not in _any_ timeline Lance” she whispered back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> did you like it? :) feedbacks are very much welcome and appreciated


	3. I'll Always Find My Way Back Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Yeah baby she's coming home. She’s almost here" _lie._ She doesn’t know what was going on or where Sara was. _She is coming home today,_ she assured herself, and Sara had two more hours to come home to her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! This chapter isn't really a fun/ happy chapter, but I hope you still like it.

Ava had to do things at home today. As much as she hated letting the legends work alone on a level 10 anachronism, nobody would take care of the girls. Laurel, who is three now, was a very energetic kid like her mother, always running around, climbing and jumping. Today however Laurel woke up without immediately running and bouncing on Mama's bed. She stayed patient, quiet and slouched on her chair while Mama cooked and prepared the food on the table, almost like she had no extra energy to burn.

"What’s wrong babe?" Ava finally asked as she placed baby Dani on her high chair. She crouched beside her daughter and gave her a comforting rub on the back.

"Mommy" She whispered. Sara informed ahead of time that she will be home after three days, just in time for them to celebrate Dani's 4th month birthday. That was _two_ days ago. It wasn’t like Ava to worry, but she has been having this weird feeling she couldn’t shake ever since Sara left for work.

"Mommy will be home soon, I promise. Eat your breakfast babe" she said trying to reassure herself more than her daughter. 

She fed Dani her bottle and got Laurel bathed. When the girls were settled in the living room floor with toys and television to keep them occupied, she calls the waverider. As expected, Gideon answers the call. The AI briefed her with the legends plan and told her that they were currently out on the field. Gideon promised to call her if anything happened and ended the call with a short _goodbye Mrs. Lance._

The call was supposed to calm her but instead it made her worry more. She trusts Sara and her team, they may be reckless but they get the job done and they always have each other’s backs. So instead of thinking about her wife, she focused her attention on the girls and work. 

Afternoon rolled in rather quickly and Sara was still at work. Ava decided to take the girls out for lunch to cheer Laurel up. She wanted to be there when Sara got home, but staying at the house made her anxious and sick to her stomach. She left a note to Gideon to call if the legends were done and then they headed to a nearby diner which she and Sara loved. 

She ordered burgers and milkshake for her and Laurel, who lit up immediately. She was keen on her kids eating healthy and clean, not that Dani can eat solid food anyways, but mommy had all the love for letting Laurel get away with whatever she wanted, from junk food to ice cream to candies. Because Laurel deserves it she said, but the only reason was that she could have some too.

They happily ate their launch. Ava momentarily forgets her worries and Laurel was talking more again laughing at Mama's jokes and kisses. When lunch was done Laurel _begged_ to go to the park. After checking her courier for the time, she became hesitant at first, but the heat was forgiving and the air was uncharacteristically chilly for this time of day. She was desperate to do whatever it took to avoid the ever growing worry in the pit of her stomach and letting Laurel decide on things seemed reasonable… _for now_. It also crossed her mind that maybe Laurel was acting weird today because she worries for her mom too. she’s still a kid, she doesn’t understand yet. She thought to herself.

They spent a good hour on the park, Laurel met kids and played with them. She was suddenly back to her normal, giddy and friendly self while Ava stayed at a bench feeding Dani. When the little girl got bored, they decided to go back to the house because Mommy is coming home. Laurel jumped up and down with excitement. She even strapped herself into the booster seat and Dani into the backseat carrier.

They drove home singing to Disney hits which Ava memorized because of the million times she had to sit through the movies (which she secretly enjoyed). Though Laurel was slurring most of the words it was evident that she had the talent or so her parents proudly proclaimed. They arrived home with Laurel first through the door enthusiastically shouting "Mommy!" only to be disappointed that Sara hasn’t come home yet. 

After a few minutes of explaining to Laurel they went back to their routines. Ava changed Dani and let her take her really delayed nap while Laurel was back on the mat in the living room with her coloring books and toys scattered on the floor.

Hours have gone by and Sara was still nowhere to be found, she cooked dinner, checking the wall clock every thirty minutes, _almost_ on the brink of crying. She could portal to the waverider if she wanted too but it would be useless if they were out on the field and their agreement that the girls will not know about the waverider until they were older was a reason she couldn’t bring them along. 

The girls were bathed and Dani was put to bed. Ava however couldn’t let go of Laurel just yet. "Mama is mommy close?" the little girl asked. They were situated on the couch watching a late night cartoon they haven’t seen before. It was 10 o'clock and way past Laurel’s bedtime, the little girl wanted to wait up for her mom and with the anxiety of waiting she agreed. 

"Yeah baby she's coming home. She’s almost here" _lie._ She doesn’t know what was going on or where Sara was. _She is coming home today,_ she assured herself, and Sara had two more hours to come home to her. 

_Maybe she just lost track of time._ She lied again to herself. She hugged Laurel tighter and adjusted the blanket that was wrapped around them. She kissed her forehead and rubbed her arm. It was supposed to be a gesture of comfort, to let Laurel know that everything was okay, but it felt like she just needed something to do with her hands. She was desperate and frustrated, feeling like a useless idiot who couldn’t do anything but wait. She couldn’t stop herself from shaking, her jaw aching from forcing herself not to cry. She couldn’t break, not now, not _ever_. She had to stay strong for her girls.

A few minutes later, there was a soft knock. She immediately lifted Laurel's head on her shoulder and ran for the door. Relief flooded over her when she saw her wife standing on the dimly lit porch with a smile on her face. She immediately pulled her inside and hugged her tightly. She didn’t even notice that she was crying until she heard Sara murmuring comforting words into her ears.

"Don’t ever do that again. Do you understand?" she enunciated every word with a shaky breath when she pulled away, only to wrap her arms around Sara again. Only this time she hears her wife _whimper_ and _hiss_ with pain.

Her heart sank when she finally saw Sara in the light. Her hair caked with blood and matted with dust, her head bruised and bleeding and her lips cracked and swollen. Judging by the discomfort in her breathing, she may have a broken rib or two. Horror was evident in Ava's face and before she could ask what happened Laurel was already running towards her mommy. Before she could leap to Sara's open arms she catches her and swung her to her hip. She brought her daughter closer to her wife.

Sara gave a reassuring smile "It’s all right" Tears fell down her cheeks again when Sara gently took Laurel from her. "it’s all right" she said again hissing, breathing out the burning sensation throughout her body as she placed Laurel on one side of her hip, like she was comforting herself rather than comforting Ava. 

"You are way past your bedtime princess" She whispered to Laurel. She planted a kiss on her daughter’s forehead and smoothed her hair. "I guess mama was really worried huh?" She looked at Ava apologetically. Her wife had her hand across her stomach and the other covering her crying face. 

"Why don’t you go to your room and mommy will be there in a second to tuck you in okay?" She placed Laurel on the floor and thankfully, Laurel obeyed without question. Ava was crying harder this time, her back leaning on the couch for support. She couldn’t bring herself to look at Sara bloody and injured. 

Sara waited for the little girl to disappear from her view before she spoke “I would’ve gotten cleaned and fixed but I promised to come home as early as I possibly can" the failed humor evident in her voice. She cups Ava's cheeks and wiped her tears. "I'm okay" she whispered.

The taller blonde shook her head. "We can’t keep doing this, I can’t keep doing this" she whispered back. "I was worried the entire day! I was sick to my stomach! I've barely had work done, I – I let Laurel eat unhealthy food because I can’t get myself to make lunch! I almost burned dinner because I couldn’t function properly. Laurel is still _awake_ because I was too scared to wait alone!" She said exasperatedly. "Because I _almost_ thought you weren’t coming home" the last part was barely a whisper but the message was loud and clear.

She wasn’t blaming Sara, she never could, but she hated herself for not doing enough today, for how easily she fell apart because Sara wasn’t there, because Sara was hurt and there was nothing she could do but to sit back, and watch her wife suffer in pain.

"Don’t. Stop blaming yourself. It wasn’t your fault that things got out of hand" Sara walked towards her, or limped was a much fitting description, She tightly hugged her wife. "I’m sorry if you were worried, I just didn’t have time to call"

Ava felt Sara's weight pull her down. She knew Sara was exhausted; it was a miracle that she was even standing up. She knew that her wife's legs aren’t going to hold her for much longer so she carefully supported her, avoiding her injured rib. 

"Laurel is too young, and Dani, god Dani she just turned 4 months today, I...” her sentence was cut when she felt Sara's lips press against her. The taste of iron lingered when she pulled away.

"They are not going to lose me. _You_ are not going to lose me" She let Sara's words sooth her. 

"Promise me" she stared at her wife's blue orbs, pleading for her to say the words.

"You know I can’t" A tear fell on Sara’s cheek. Suddenly, the floor was a much better scene than her begging wife.

"I don’t care if you have to _lie_ to me Sara, I _need_ to hear you say it, I need you to promise me" It was desperate, it was pathetic, but it was the only way for her to let this go.

"I promise" 

It was a lie. A lie she was willing to accept just to feel the tiniest bit of security. Sara has never broken a promise, not in the entire time they were together. So she trusted her, no matter how difficult it is for her to keep her promise in their line of work. She believed her lie because somehow, Sara _always, always_ comes back home to her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> did you like it? :) anyways, how did this make you feel you guys?


	4. Doubts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “The massage? Those tight muscles beg to differ babe, you really need to relax” The chuckle on her lips faded when Sara did not reciprocate. “What’s a… mistake?” The taller blonde frowned and held her wife’s hand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! im back with a new chapter. A little bit of angst and a lot of love <3

When they finally decided to form a family, Sara didn’t think that it would be this stressful, but finding a sperm donor, which Ava has been really picky and so keen about, is taking a toll on her. The lack of sleep from the previous mission and the weight of the level 10 anachronism they just solved made her cranky that she snapped on a few times agents Ava sent for assistance.

Poor Gary who was “supervising” the legends reported back to Ava squirming after Sara glared at him for flipping a piece of paper too loud for her comfort. The director immediately portal-led herself to the waverider to see her wife nursing on whiskey with her free hand pinching the bridge of her nose. Ava suddenly felt bad for her wife. She looked so tired and stressed out. 

“That bad huh?” The taller blonde joked. “you know you shouldn’t be drinking” she said with concern. She knows they aren’t pregnant yet but in the weight of trying to, she wanted to make things easier and smoother for them. Ava settled beside her wife in the arm of the one seater couch of her office. She noticed her tensed and unrelaxed muscles so motioned her to turn around. 

She frowned when Sara answered. “Last I checked I’m not pregnant yet” when Sara finished her glass, she placed it on the floor and finally rotated. She didn’t mean to reply harshly and regretted it the moment the words left her mouth. She fought a moan trying to escape her lips when she felt Ava’s hands massaging her shoulders. 

“Talk to me” Ava continued to work on the tight muscles on Sara’s back “what is bothering you, what is on your mind?” Lately Sara has been feeling everything for some unknown reason. She has been thinking about her past and all the horrible things shed done. Her nightmares were worse, waking her up almost every night. Her wife doesn’t know of course. She hated it when she worries and Sara as stubborn as she is, decided that it would be best if she dealt with it alone. Ava stops when Sara turns around with a frown on her face. 

“This is a mistake” her brow furrowed. The tight knots on her back were in desperate need of attention. Unbeknownst to Ava that it wasn’t what she meant. 

“The massage? Those tight muscles beg to differ babe, you really need to relax” The chuckle on her lips faded when Sara did not reciprocate. “What’s a… mistake?” The taller blonde frowned and held her wife’s hand. 

“Starting a family? Wanting kids? I mean with you always busy with work and me...” She’s stood up, picked up her glass and reached for the crystal decanter on the table “I can’t even imagine how we would manage to make time for ...for raising a child”. She closes the lid in frustration not even realizing she didn’t pour herself a drink. Her head is throbbing again and her grip on her emotions was slowly loosening. 

"Hey, where is… this where is this coming from?" Ava cups her cheeks. It pained her that Sara was having doubts, but upon seeing the insecurities in her blue orbs broke her heart. She didn’t need to ask because she knows the reason. Sara was afraid, laced with the same hesitation she had the day before their wedding. 

"Maybe the fact that I haven’t been home in a week? Or that you haven’t had a complete sleep in months? Jesus Aves. We almost have no time for ourselves." Her jaw hurts. The flash of hurt and disappointment in Ava's eyes were making it difficult for her to stare back "Maybe we should pause for a while… I’m sorry" Sara didn’t even realize that she was crying until Ava's thumb swipe on her cheek. Her lips pressed tightly together, trying to not make a sound.

“Hey please don’t cry" Ava kissed her wife’s forehead and the bridge of her nose. She didn’t know how much this was bothering Sara. The ever growing pile of worries on Sara’s plate was becoming too crowded for her to handle alone. The bureau was busy, swarming with paper works and mess to clean up. They have barely been talking, arriving just in time for dinner or bedtime, too tired and to stressed out to actually talk more about work so they completely neglected conversations about it.

"I’m just frustrated" the shorter blonde leaned closer and melted in the comfort of Ava's strong arms that immediately wrapped around her. Her scent was intoxicating, soothing even. "I don’t know what to do anymore"

Ava rubbed her wife’s back and gave her a comforting squeeze “I know babe and its okay to be scared, to have doubts." She felt Sara nod against her chest "Remember when I broke down the day before our wedding?" Ava’s hands found their way back on Sara’s cheeks.

"You talked me through it, you grounded me. And I know that is how you feel right now. You feel like you’re not good enough, that you have so much red in your ledger and all you do to even it out is close to nothing. Just like my doubts to marry you, this doubt to have a child is something you will never feel once you hold our baby, just like I’m holding you now. I can never imagine myself not marrying you. The past four years of being together I have seen that light inside of you grow and grow each day. You are not the Sara you once were" she can feel the wetness on her hands as Sara continued to cry.

Sara rarely loses her grip on her emotions. She is used to locking them up in a box and setting it aside to deal with it later or never but the recent events, Ava being injured in a mission two months ago, Laurel's death anniversary a week after that and their almost failed mission that left Zari currently unconscious and severely injured in the med bay, has left her box too full to conceal the pain she was feeling. So she lets everything out tightly holding on to Ava as if her strength depended on her. She pours all the guilt, the shame, the insecurities and the worries she had on the only person she could hold on to.

And Ava, who couldn’t do much for her hurting wife just whispered comforting words into her ears while never letting her go. _I'm here, you're okay. It's okay. I've got you._ The words sounded too loud for her ears that she realized she has been saying them out loud over and over again until Sara was calm.

Minutes later she was tucking her wife in bed at their apartment. The mattress dipped as she joined her and immediate comfort engulfed her. The soft sheets, the drain from the earlier conversation and Sara’s warmth almost had her drifting to sleep until she felt a forehead touched her own.

"I’m sorry" a familiar voice whispered, only it was strained from crying. She sees Sara with her eyes shut and on the brink of crying once more.

"You never have to be sorry for feeling what you feel, you don’t have to be guilty about them or sharing them to me because that is what I’m here for okay? I signed up for this and I won’t have it any other way" Ava kissed the shorter blondes forehead.

The moment Sara opened her eyes Ava's heart almost stopped. It was amazing how those baby blues can pierce through her soul without a single word. She saw how vulnerable Sara was, with her eyes rimmed with red from crying and the tip of her nose too. All she wanted to do at that very moment was to ease her pain, to make it go away. "Let me take care of you" she whispered.

The kiss was soft, not teasing but gentle, Ava was careful enough, treating Sara like a fragile glass that would break any moment if she pushed too hard. When Sara responded, the taller blonde pushed herself up so that she was on top. She can feel her need growing in her core as Sara's hand played at the exposed skin just above the waistband of her shorts but this wasn’t about her tonight, it was about Sara forgetting. 

So she trailed kisses from her lips to her jaw down to her neck alternating between kissing, biting and licking eliciting soft moans and whimpers from her wife. She paused when she felt her shirt being tugged. She instinctively helped Sara remove it and the piece of clothing was immediately gone.  
Moments later Sara's were gone too and the only thing left between her and her wife was her undergarments and Ava was quick to remove those. She unclasps the shorter blonde’s bra and nipped at the exposed skin of her collarbone down to the valley of her breasts. Her lips found the soft bud and took her time flicking her tongue and licking until it was a stiff peak while her hand explored the rest of Sara's body.

"Aves…" Sara whispered with a shaky breath. "I need you" She couldn’t handle anymore teasing that she couldn’t care less how desperate she sounds.

Ava didn’t need to be told twice. Her trail of kisses burned Sara's skin as she traveled down. She found herself between Sara's legs giving them chaste kisses.

Sara bucked her hips, desperate for friction, for Ava's mouth on her "Please" her begging turned into a sharp cry as she felt Ava's tongue in her core. It was almost too much. With all of Ava's teasing she would’ve come undone but she needed more.

A gasp escaped her lips as she felt a finger slip into her. She whimpers at the agonizingly slow rhythm Ava was trying to build. "babe…more… please… Ava" She felt another finger easily slip and the rhythm increasing. 

Ava moaned and she felt the vibrations send shivers down her spine. Her release was close and Ava knows it too. Ava curled her fingers hitting that spot on her front wall that drove her mad, this time she stills. Shocked by how sudden her orgasm hit her but Ava didn’t stop, dragging it out deliciously slow that she almost blacked out. 

"You still with me?" she tastes herself when Ava planted a searing kiss on her lips. She tried to say something in response but her voice failed her. She nodded instead still clouded by the haze of her release.

"Thought so. Come here" She feels a warm embrace. She drifted into sleep with Ava humming a hushed tune, all her doubts gone with just a single thought left in her mind, _family_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How was it? I really appreciated all your kudos and feedbacks from the previous chapters. Thanks for inspiring me to write more.


	5. What Did She Say?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ava's head snapped at the high chair "what did she say?" everybody stilled. Nobody dared to move or speak, still in shock of what just happened.
> 
> "I think she said _sit_ " Sara said looking at completely nothing with a scrunched up look on her face.
> 
> Mick, who just finished chewing a mouthful of the cake finally casually replied "No, I think she said…" both the Lance’s, stared at him like they both could kill.
> 
> "Not another word Mick" Sara warned. Everybody tried to slowly ease back into what they were doing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Back at it again! Also if you haven't seen it yet check out my new story The Ruins of Love and Chaos!

Sara was not getting frustrated. She just badly wanted to hear little Dani say her first word. Ava had won their bet the first time around when baby Laurel uttered a quiet _mama_ one day while they were having breakfast. Sara was feeding Laurel while Ava was annoyingly coaxing her to say it. She rolled her eyes and spooned the baby food. Laurel opened her tiny mouth when the spoon got closer only to muster the words _ma_ and _ma_ dangerously close together that Ava declared herself a winner.

Sara hated losing and she was eager to not lose this time around. She had just finished bathing Dani and changed her into a white onesie with little rainbows patterned on it. They were currently lying in bed having a personal time while Ava took care of Laurel “Can you say it little girl? Can you say mommy for me?" she said enthusiastically with her baby voice she never lets anyone hear but her girls and occasionally Ava. 

"Mom-my" She repeats slowly this time. Dani was as stubborn like her at following instructions. She repeated it a couple times more but the tiny baby just smiled and grunted at her, almost like she was teasing Sara. Dani was a mama's girl and she loved to be with Ava so much that it made Sara a little jealous. 

Sara got her hopes up when Dani opened her mouth and cooed a little " _ma_ " Her eyes lit up and coaxed the little girl more "that’s it sweetie, that’s it don’t let mommy down." 

Ava snorted behind her. She looked back to see Ava in a towel, her hair up and Laurel in the exact same get up on one side of Ava's hips. "Give it up babe. She will talk when she needs to. Give her time. We all know that I’m her favorite." 

Sara raised a brow at her with a hurt expression in her face "well see about that" she answered. "Thank you for trying little angel" she smoothed Dani's hair and gave her head a quick kiss. She stood up to get Laurel from Ava. Her wife gave her a quick kiss and went to the closet to get dressed.

The shorter blonde had their daughter changed into a comfy dress. She combed her hair dry and tied them into a half- up- half- down do, one of the few hairstyles she could pull off. They were getting ready for a quick get together dinner with the legends in a few hours and they still have enough time to cook.

She was in charge of the chicken cacciatore and the pasta while Ava made dessert, salad and kebabs. A few hours later the legends arrived, surprisingly earlier than they anticipated. The food was still cooking and the plates weren’t set out in the backyard.

The legends happily helped in setting up and looking out for the girls. Aunt Zari was already playing with Laurel and baby Dani was carried by uncle Ray who brought _more_ toys _again_ for the girls to play with. All was his inventions of course. He was so proud to declare that it was very safe for the 'future' legends and equally just as fun and exciting. It was surprisingly amazing how the legends behaved around the girls. Mick never touches a beer when he comes over and as much as he denies it they all were pretty sure it was for the girls.

Nate and Wally retreated to the living room floor after setting up the utensils and plates. They were surrounding the _Lance spawn number two,_ as labeled by Zari, when clumsy Nate stepped on one of the sharp toys.

" _Shit!_ " he hissed. He sat down at the couch and rubbed his bare feet. "I thought these were safe!"

Ava, who had super ears at the kitchen, shouted back to them "Watch the language around the kids!" She warned. And they responded a sorry in unison.

Sara just shook her head and continued cleaning the counters. It took them a brief time to let go of their girls and let them be handled by their aunts and uncles. The legends have proven themselves capable of taking care of them and the girls loved being around them. They are fun and exciting and they’ve been teaching Laurel neat tricks that may or may not be the cause of death of her parents. 

Sara has never been grateful to have them around and for the girls to experience having a huge family filled with so much love. It was touching to see the group of misfits finally belonging in something that truly accepted who they really were. Deep down they were softies, they were family and family takes care of their own.

It didn’t take long before the oven's timer went off. The house was then filled with the amazing aromas of the foo d. They all headed to the backyard to grill some kebabs and the barbeque the legends brought with them.

They talked and laughed at jokes and silly things they could recall. Everything felt light and happy. They enjoyed the good food and the cool breeze of the night. Sara fed Laurel and Ava held Dani in her arms as she ate. Mick, who noticed the struggle, took the little girl from her mama and they walked around the backyard.

He pointed at a couple of things and told Dani what they were. He talked to her about a couple of things 7 months old babies couldn’t possibly understand. Yet it didn’t stop the big guy. He crouched at the flowers and asked her about the colors. Dani had a huge smile on her face and laughed at almost everything he said. He was proud to say that she was the little girl’s favorite uncle.

The legends and Ava, who was technically a member of the team, was so touched by whatever was going on. Mick returned to the table with a murderous look on his face. "What?" he asked. His voice was scary deep.

"Nothing" They all replied in chorus and went back to eating their food.

Sara who was manning the grill got close to it that she burned her hand. "Shit" she cursed. She immediately headed to the table and grabbed a napkin and ice.

"Ava, Sara said a bad language word" Ray pointed out as he covered Laurel's ears, who was now sitting on his lap. Ava shot him a daggered look which erased the grin in his face.

"You guys got to stop saying these things around the girls." Ava took little Dani from Mick and placed her in her high chair. "How's your hand?" she said as she checked on Sara. She then replied with _I’m okay._

The rest of the night went on smoothly. They were quietly eating the cheesecake Ava made for dessert. Everything was silent for a second before Dani, did something she's never done before. 

" _shit_ " she mustered in the most quiet, most baby-est way possible.

Ava's head snapped at the high chair "what did she say?" everybody stilled. Nobody dared to move or speak, still in shock of what just happened.

"I think she said _sit_ " Sara said looking at completely nothing with a scrunched up look on her face.

Mick, who just finished chewing a mouthful of the cake finally casually replied "No, I think she said…" both the Lance’s, stared at him like they both could kill.

"Not another word Mick" Sara warned. Everybody tried to slowly ease back into what they were doing.

A second later after they breathed Dani said it again. _Clearer_ this time. "shit" She then stared at Ava and blinked slowly _twice_.

Horror was evident in everybody’s face. Nate dropped his fork on the plate and Zari and Wally snorted. Ray covered his ears this time while Laurel giggled. Mick was filled with happiness and pride. 

"Time to go to bed." Ava picked Dani up who laughed and gurgled before saying the curse word again. "'I’m not tolerating this. Laurel say good bye to everybody"

Laurel went around the table and kissed her aunts and uncles goodnight that still couldn’t stop laughing.

"I’m not done with you" Ava pointed at everybody and took the girls upstairs. When Ava was nowhere to be found everybody laughed unable to contain it anymore.

After Sara and the legends finished cleaning up and bid their goodbyes Sara headed upstairs to check on Laurel. She was already asleep in her room so she kissed her and whispered _I love you _before going across the hallway to Dani's nursery.__

__Soft music was playing in the room from the crib attachment. Soft light was illuminating from it as well as Ava rocked the little girl, singing her a lullaby Dinah had taught her, the same lullaby she sang to her and Laurel._ _

__"Hey" Sara greeted. She placed a quick kiss on their daughter's forehead just like Ava. They tucked her in and went to their bedroom. They cuddled in silence for a second before addressing what just happened._ _

__"I can’t believe our little girls first word was shit" Sara had a funny look on her face. Ava leaned her head back to the headboard and groaned._ _

__“Please stop “Ava shook her head and let out a laugh that sounded more like a groan._ _

__"Oh come on babe! It was hilarious" Sara kissed her wife’s cheek "admit it"_ _

__"Fine" She whispered in defeat; almost embarrassed. Now that she looked back at it, it was really funny. She laughed as she recalled the memory. "At least she didn’t say mommy first. So technically I won" she teased._ _

__"Hey! She didn’t say mama either! That’s not fair." Sara pouted. Ava propped on elbow up and so did Sara so that they are facing each other._ _

__"Round two?" Ava challenge with a raised brow._ _

__"Oh you’re on" Sara countered "And I'll make sure I win this time"_ _

__"Never" Ava replied as she pulled the blanket over them and hovered over Sara, kissing her passionately._ _

__The next day during breakfast, Dani finally said _Mommy_ and Sara rejoiced with tears in her eyes. She lifted her up and showered her with kisses as Ava watched with a smile on her face. _ _

__Little did Sara know, Dani had already said _mama_ the day of the dinner. Ava however, kept quiet to finally witness the joy in Sara's face like Sara witnessed hers with Laurel. The taller blonde couldn’t possibly be happier that she 'lost' to her wife._ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tell me what you think ;)


	6. A Hard Day’s Work

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When the doorknob started to turn everybody _froze._ Wally instinctively ran and grabbed Laurel from the stairs. He got back in time in the living room when the door opened.
> 
> "Hey guys?" Wally smiled holding up Laurel in his arms. The legends stood up immediately wearing uncomfortable smiles on their faces.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Back with another chapter! this one is more on the legends rather than Avalance ;)

Sara was 37 weeks along but was already experiencing discomfort she didn’t feel before when she was the same week along with Laurel and it worried her. The pressure on her pelvis was uncomfortable and it prevented her from eating too much or to walk properly which was a problem since she felt like peeing every second. That’s why she and Ava decided to come early to the hospital just to be sure. 

Normally it would be Ava who would insist on them going but now it was her who made the decision.

She asked for the legends to come and watch Laurel because her nanny was not available. It wasn’t like there were many people they could call for help. At first it was just Zari who they asked since she and Laurel get along so well but then Ray wanted to come and so did Wally and Nate and Mick because it would be 'unfair' for their _Laurel Scoreboard._ They all declared that they would come and didn’t wait for her to say no before they left.

So now here they are in the living room with Laurel as she drew, or more like ran her crayons in every direction, on her sketchbook. Sara was leaning against Ava as she rubbed her belly. The unnamed baby girl, because they have been debating over it for months and couldn’t agree on anything, decided that it would be amazing to play 'step on mommy’s organs'.

The legends arrived with a certain finesse. Everybody had brought their own thing they want to showcase to Laurel. Zari had a little doll with her, Nate and Wally brought absolutely nothing but themselves, Mick had food and Ray was carrying books. The Lances would’ve been happy for the stories but the books weren’t exactly for children, more or less toddlers aged two.

"I’m not even going to ask what those are for" Ava said as she pointed to the heavy books.

"What? The kid's going to learn mathematics soon I'm just giving her a head start. Trust me…you’ll be thanking me when she enters kindergarten” Replied Ray who settled the books in the coffee table. 

Wally tapped Ray in the shoulders and said "Yeah I’m pretty sure they don’t teach calculus and trigonometry in kindergarten" breaking the other man’s bubble. 

Everybody greeted Laurel and gave her kisses. The little girl was overjoyed seeing her aunt and uncles. The legends made themselves comfortable around the living room while Sara and Ava double check their bag.

Sara had left them a list of chores and routines for the entire day. It was already past noon and was almost time for Laurel's nap. Ava recited notes and reminders that she made sure the legends remembered in a scary, haunting way. The team couldn’t believe how Ava Sharpe could string the words diaper and baby bottle in a sentence with the intent to kill.

"Laurel baby, mommy and mama need you to behave okay?" says Ava who was crouching to match the little girl's height. "I need you to listen to your aunt Zari and Uncle Nate, the rest I’m not pretty sure" it was then followed by the legends protest.

Ava and Sara kissed the girl goodbye and left for the hospital. Zari then attempted to talk to Laurel who went back on the living room floor to watch cartoons. 

"Laur, it’s time for your nap sweetheart" she said in the sweetest way possible. Laurel however wasn’t paying attention at all. She was dancing with the music in the cartoon. If it were up to Zari she'd let the little girl do whatever she wants but it was on Sara's list specifically for Laurel to nap at this hour. Sara may be pregnant and almost at her due date but she was still pretty scary, not to mention Ava's threatening glare.

Zari had tried everything to get Laurel's attention. The little girl was usually behaved and was good at following orders like her mama, but she was Sara's kid too and she was showing it in full display "okay kiddo, guess we do this the hard way then" She grabbed the remote and turned the TV off.

"Hey I was watching that!" protested Nate. Zari was about to speak when a loud cry pierced through the entire house.

Everybody looked back to see where it was coming from. Laurel was standing near the television and tapping the black screen, crying. It wasn’t a soft crying sound; it was screaming and shouting, like she was getting everyone in the neighborhood's attention.

The legends _panicked._ Ray was offering different kinds of toys while Wally tried making funny faces to cheer her up. Nate picked up the little girl and tried to rock her gently. The little girl squirmed and wailed. Zari was going through Sara's list to figure out what to do but it didn’t contain any information on how to calm the little girl.

Mick who was eating in the kitchen was startled by the sudden cry. He immediately went to the living room to check the toddler. He sees Nate struggling to carry her, Ray and Wally look like idiots cheering her up and Zari was losing it.

He walked slowly until he reached the team. He stood in the most intimidating way possible and hovered over Laurel. The little girl who was screaming and punching Nate looked up. Her wails turned into hushed sobs as she sucked her thumb staring back at Mick.

The big guy took Laurel and settled her on one side of his hips. The little girl immediately latched on to his neck and continued to sob. He gave her a kiss on her head and rubbed her back comfortingly while rocking her gently.

Everyone had their jaws drop to the floors as they watched Mick take the little girl in the bedroom. The entire house was quiet ever since and Laurel finally napped.

"Everybody saw that right?" murmured Ray who still couldn’t believe what happened.

Zari held the list closer to her face and sighed. "One chore down and many, many more to go. Fun “she said with sarcasm as she plopped on the sofa.

It was going to be a hell of a day and if Sara were to give birth and Laurel to continue being the moody baby she is right now it could get worse for the legends.

Thankfully, Laurel woke up at the right side of the bed after her nap. She was back to the old sweet and easy going toddler they all know her to be. It wasn’t like they were complaining that the kid was happy, it was just that she had so much energy than before.

She was running around and climbing and jumping. Everything seemed like it was shiny for the little girl including Zari’s totem. She sat on her lap admiring the little thing and twiddled with it a little bit. After a while she moved on to her toys and cartoons.

The legends were grateful for the peace until evening rolled in. And they didn’t realize how much they missed Gideon. Everybody was in the kitchen trying to cook an edible meal for them and the little girl. It was in Sara's list that they steamed diced vegies for Laurel and prepare her bottle. The kitchen was a mess, ingredients were everywhere and the legends were all over the place.

It was a struggle feeding Laurel the veggies. Clearly she hated them and chose to drink her bottle instead. The legends did their best convincing her but failed. She pushed her plate away and it fell on the floor, the vegies along with it. 

They didn’t get to feed her the vegetables. They accepted defeat and did their best to do the others on Sara's list. They divided themselves to do the dishes, clean the kitchen and watch Laurel.

Ray, who was looking out for Laurel thought it was okay to leave the little girl painting to go to the bathroom. He didn’t realize how big a mistake it was until he sees the result of his actions. 

Tiny baby handprints were everywhere. In the gray couch, the floor, the white walls. The color was a mixture of everything she's got on the washable palette. Her toys in the basket were scattered all over the floor like it was dragged. There were paint stains on the carpet too. 

"guys? have you seen Laurel?" He shouted to the kitchen.

"I thought she was with…" Nate stopped dead in his tracks "oh boy. What have you done?" The rest of the legends follow through. The horror in their face was indescribable. 

Everybody started cleaning up. Mick sat in the couch comfortably eating a sandwich. Ray followed the trails of the handprints that lead to Sara and Ava's room. Laurel was tapping the walls when she was caught. She laughed, screamed and ran thinking that Ray was playing with her.

Laurel's little legs were strong. They carried her swiftly down the stairs. Ray almost had a heart attack thinking that the girl would trip and fall. 

The legends tried to clean the paint but it just won’t come off. They were too busy scrubbing that the toys were still scattered on the floor. They heard Laurel's footsteps and giggles as she ran down.

When the doorknob started to turn everybody _froze._ Wally instinctively ran and grabbed Laurel from the stairs. He got back in time in the living room when the door opened.

"Hey guys?" Wally smiled holding up Laurel in his arms. The legends stood up immediately wearing uncomfortable smiles on their faces.

Ava almost dropped the baby bag they were carrying. Sara had her hand crossed on her belly. Still pregnant and very, very angry with the fact that they waited for hours for a false alarm and she wasn’t due till next week. She was restless and tired. 

She had the deadliest look on her face as soon as she saw the mess that her team has created. Laurel was covered in paint. The walls and the furniture were too. She eyed the trail as it leads to the second floor of the house.

"mommy!" Laurel wiggled out of Wally's grasp and ran to Sara.

The ex-assassin slowly bent and picked up her sticky and colorful daughter without saying a word. She carefully placed Laurel on her hips no matter how uncomfortable it feels.

"When I get back, I want this place spotless." She glared at everybody and took Laurel upstairs.

Ava eyed the legends who were shaking with fear. "You heard the missus"

True enough when Sara got down after bathing Laurel the place was immaculate. She took out her phone and snapped a photo of the legends sleeping in the couch after a hard day's work.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> did you like that? do you want to see more of the legends and the kids?


	7. The Bites I Don’t Like and the Ones I do

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Who can blame her? Mommy’s boobies are much better” Ava joked while preparing Sara pajamas for bedtime.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woah, I have been gone. I had difficulties in writing and I had to run some errands. Sort of a rush chapter but I will make it up to you guys :(

The house should be quiet by now. Laurel should be sleeping and Sara and Ava would be wrapping up work or resting but today was different. Laurel couldn’t sleep. She was in a terrible mood the entire day. She wouldn’t let Sara put her down, she won’t feed on her bottle and breast feeding lasted two seconds before she unlatched herself from her mommy.

Sara didn’t know what to do. Ava was away for time bureau business so she was alone all day with Laurel. The little girl, who was usually quiet and behaved, cried and threw tantrums. The shorter blonde did everything. She tried to loosen her clothes thinking she was hot, fed her a bottle, checked her diaper and took her for a walk but nothing worked. Laurel was still uneasy. 

Ava arrived with a tired Sara, Laurel resting her head in the crook of her wife’s neck. The little girl looked like she just stopped crying. Sara was gently rocking her, smoothing her head in the process.

“What’s wrong? What happened to my little princess?” Ava kissed her daughter’s head and looked for answers in Sara’s eyes.

“She has been uneasy the entire day. I did everything. She wouldn’t let go of me” Sara’s arm hurt from carrying the growing Laurel, six months old and a pretty heavy baby.

The taller blonde placed her suitcase on the table and took Laurel. She gave the little girl a kiss. “Rest. I’ll take over” 

Sara knew Ava was tired from bureau business and she was grateful for her taking Laurel. She herself had a long day and she badly needed the break. Her back ached from standing so long and her arm felt numb. She headed to their room passing by Laurel’s nursery. Ava was talking to the little girl, something about her giving mommy a hard time. She slowly closed the door of the nursery and headed to the shower.

The hot water relieved the tension in her muscles. Her worries however, couldn’t be helped by just water. She couldn’t stop wondering what might have caused the behavioral change of her little girl.

While she was changing, She heard Ava call out “Sara, can you come here for a second babe” with worry in her voice

She might overreacted a little bit. She put her clothes on faster than she should and walked briskly towards the nursery.

“Why what’s wrong?” She asked when she arrived at the door. Ava had a frown on her face. She took a hand to the little girl’s forehead.

“I think she has a fever” Sara stepped closer to her wife and daughter. Ava was rocking her gently and she was almost asleep. The shorter blonde felt her daughter’s forehead.

“She is burning up” Laurel had never been sick before but they always kept medicine just in case. The night was tiring for the family. Laurel slept for a few hours only to wake up again crying. The fever medication worked and her temperature decreased a bit. Sara and Ava still had no clue as to why she is easily irritated. They tried to feed her again but Laurel only suckled once on the bottle and pushed it away.

The next day Laurel behaved the same. She was easily irritated and wouldn’t feed. She doesn’t have a fever anymore but her stool discharge was unusual. Sara and Ava took the day off to observe the change in her behavior. Their worries grew. The little girl wasn’t feeding since yesterday and they were concerned that she may be starving.

They couldn’t rely on them medicating her so they finally decided it was best to take her to the doctor. He did a couple of tests on the little girl while they waited anxiously.

“Well, everything is normal” the doctor started. The wives were confused.

“What do you mean? She hasn’t been feeding, clearly she isn’t okay right?” Ava’s voice was laced with concern. She was thinking instinctively not rationally.

“Well, she is teething. Her gums are swollen that’s why she has been behaving badly and hasn’t been feeding. ” Both Sara and Ava realized it the moment the doctor replied. “It’s normal for babies to have fever or discharge that is not normal for them because they haven’t been eating. I’ll prescribe a medication to make it easier for her to feed and ease the pain of her gums.”

The little girl seemed to respond well to the medication. She was slowly feeding and slept at night. Sara and Ava finally saw two teeth emerging from her lower gum.

“I didn’t think we would freak out over her teething” Sara said while making a bottle for Laurel.

Ava sat in the living room changing the little girl’s diaper. Laurel comfortably lathered drool over her silicone teether.

“Teething is the least of our concerns. We have to be prepared for things like this in the future” Ava replied.

“Yeah, shots, first boo boo, injuries, the cold” Sara sat behind Ava. She placed her chin on her shoulder and hugged her from behind. Laurel gurgled as she bit through her toy.

“It’s not going to be easy” Ava replied. “She is your child after all” she kissed Sara’s cheeks. 

***  
Dani’s teething was easier just because they had the idea of what to do. Dani had a way with pain. She was more resilient in her teething than Laurel ever was. Yes, there was the occasional fever and unusual discharge but she had been pretty okay with things. She wasn’t crying much like Laurel but she had the same difficulty of sleeping.

After growing two on her upper gum she began growing on her lower one. Sara still breast fed at this point to ensure that their daughter received proper nutrition and since Dani grew teeth, Sara wanted to fully switch on formulas but Dani hated bottles. She was stubborn and didn’t want to feed on them.

“Who can blame her? Mommy’s boobies are much better” Ava joked while preparing Sara pajamas for bedtime.

“Ava!” she rolled her eyes. She winced in pain when Dani latched on to her. She bit her the last time she fed and Sara’s nipples have been sore ever since. Dani liked biting. Maybe because she liked exploring what she could do to her new pair of teeth or it eased her swollen gum.

“What? It’s not like Dani understands. It is true though. I can speak from experience” Ava smirked. When she saw Sara’s face she grew concerned. “Have you tried switching her?”

“Yup this is her switched” she tries her best to change Dani’s position from left to right to ease the pain everyday she breastfed.

"Yeah, I can’t have a turn with those anymore" Ava frowned and sat beside her wife.

Since Dani was born they haven’t had the time together. They developed a new routine that revolved around the girls. They were too busy with breakfast, cooking meals for them and the girls, Ava working and Sara becoming a fully pledged housewife after her break in legending. At night Ava finishes extra paperwork, Sara checks on the legends and after that they were too tired to do _other_ things.

"I hate biting" Sara groaned.

Ava nipped on one of her exposed shoulder. "Yeah? Well I seem to recall otherwise." She licked and kissed where she bit.

"Aves" Sara protested. As much as she wanted to give in she was too tired to actually do anything.

"Dani is already asleep, Laurel too. It’s been a while since we had time for each other." Ava gently took the little girl from her wife's arm. She gave her a light kiss on her hand. "I'll be right back.”

Then Ava was nowhere to be found. Sara got rid of her clothes and hopped in the shower. The hot water cascaded down her back and gently massaged out the tight knots forming. The water felt amazing she let herself linger in the feeling and took her time. 

Minutes later Ava's hot lips burned through the heat. The taller blonde trailed kisses from her neck down to her shoulders. "I thought you already took a shower" Sara whispered.

"You know what they say, its better when you do it again with a beautiful blonde this time around" Ava alternated kissing and biting. She turned Sara around so that she was facing her. 

She kissed lower to her collarbone down to the top of her breast which elicited soft moans from her wife. Ava was careful to avoid the tender spots.

She kissed the valley of her breasts until she reached Sara's core. It wasn’t long until Sara was whimpering and moaning her name as she reached her climax.

"See. Told you, you liked biting" Ava smirked.

"This one, I like this one" Sara kissed her passionately. They finally had the time for themselves and they didn’t waste any second of it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How was that? I want to hear more from you :)


	8. Boys or Girls or Whichever You Like (Part 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Laurel was always the first down, because she doesn’t need so much time preparing herself. She liked to be simple and minimal. Today however, it wasn’t the case. Like it was cue, Laurel walked down the stairs, in a dress they all know was too tight to be her own. Her hair was curled and she had make up on.
> 
>  
> 
> “Who are you and what have you done to our Laurel?” Ava teased.

 Clothe sharing wasn’t a problem in the house since the girls have different taste in fashion. Laurel wore jeans and flannels while Dani opts for a more feminine look. Today however was a different story. Laurel rummaged her sister’s closet to find something _cute_ to wear thinking that maybe if she changed the way she looked, boys will have more interest in her. 

The girls are very active in school and very smart too, something they got from both their parents. Laurel was an athlete, the captain of the soccer team and a straight A student. Dani however, was more into arts. She loved dancing and school plays. She is a beauty and a talent and boys adored her for that.

Laurel was quite the opposite. She was friendly with the guys. She was more of a tomboy really and its one of the reasons why Dani gets all the gents. It has been going on for so long that Laurel was getting frustrated. 

"What are you doing?" Dani asked when she entered the room. Her brow furrowed when she saw her clothes scattered on the floor. "Laurel! I spent so much time arranging those!" she picked them off the floor one by one and placed them on the bed.

"Laurel get out! I’m going to be late for school and you’re messing my stuff!" Dani screamed at her but she still went through her closet.

"Dani I need clothes!" she shouted back, her head still in the drawer.

"Since when did this become your closet!?  Laurel you have your own ugly clothes! Put those on and leave mine alone!" she tried pulling Laurel but she just won’t budge.

"Shut up Dani! I just need to borrow until I buy my own." She finally found a dress that wasn’t too short for her. Dani was shorter than her by a couple of inches and it would be a miracle if any of her clothes fit.

"Laurel that’s my favorite dress! give it back!" but it was already too late. Laurel already had a hold of it and wouldn’t give it back.

"Dani please! Just this once. I’ll do your chores for a week" she practically begged with the mention of chores the younger blonde stopped whining and finally listened.

"Two weeks _and_ you have to tutor me" Dani challenged.

“fine! I need make up too” She was almost embarrassed to say it out loud. She has never applied make up just for school. Sure she had to put them on for events but it was mama, mommy or her aunts that slapped the gooey stuff on her face.

“Since when do you? Oh my god. You’re going through a phase” Dani slapped her forehead. “Please tell me this isn’t going to end up like your punk phase?” teased her younger sister.

She went through an emo age like all other teens but the horrible pictures made traumatizing for everyone. Sara and Ava still teased Laurel about it from time to time because she hated remembering she dyed her hair black and cut it short.

“shut up! I just…” Laurel sighed. “Please Dani… I can’t put it on my own” the taller blonde looked defeated.

The girls were too close to turn each other down when they needed help and Dani couldn’t let her older sister pout throughout school. “fine! for 5 dollars or Im telling mom you sneak out at night!”

“How do you? You know what I don’t even care.” Laurel covered her face with the dress. “tell one of them and you’re dead” She threatened her sister before she clicked the door shut like the Lance she was

 

***

“Girls! get down now or you’re taking the bus. Mom and I are going to drop you to school” Ava shouted.

It’s been 19 years since she married Sara, 18 years since she became a mom but being _domestic_ was still an alien feeling. She never imagined herself waking up to a beautiful wife, two amazing daughters and cook them breakfast and take them to school.

But here she is now, arranging plates at the dining table while Sara is finishing off breakfast. The house smells fantastic. It’s this time of day where she kisses the girls good morning and asks them about their night because she was home late.

“Good morning. Smells good” Dani was first down the stairs, a miracle if you will. She was just like Sara when she was younger, bangs and all.

“Where’s your sister?” Sara asked.

Laurel was always the first down, because she doesn’t need so much time preparing herself. She liked to be simple and minimal. Today however, it wasn’t the case. Like it was cue, Laurel walked down the stairs, in a dress they all know was too tight to be her own. Her hair was curled and she had make up on.

“Who are you and what have you done to our Laurel?” Ava teased.

The young girl however, was so embarrassed. “I look horrible don’t I?” her shoulders slumped defeated. She dropped her black bag, which didn’t match her outfit. “I’ll go upstairs and change”

“You are not going anywhere” Sara replied. “Sit” she gestured over the empty seat in front of Dani. “Your mom and I have an important meeting and we can’t be late.. Besides, you look amazing honey” she said as she kissed the top of her daughter’s forehead.

“Laur, you look fantastic sweetheart but… do you have any school activities that we missed?” Ava asked. It wasn’t like Laurel to be dressed this girly. Her daughter was beautiful and she couldn’t be more proud but as a mom, she was concerned.

“No. Can’t I dress like this? Dani wears stuff like these all the time and she doesn’t get to be asked that” the teen was getting upset.

“baby, its nothing like that. Your mama and I know that you hate wearing these girly clothes” Sara placed her hand on top of Ava’s

“we just want you to be who you really are that’s all” Ava smiled comfortingly.

Laurel didn’t like _the talk_ as they call it in their household. She was as stubborn as Sara. She pushed her plate away and frowned. “I’m done eating. I’m taking the bus” She stood up from her chair and left.

The older women sighed. Teenagers act out, they knew that. Sara was way worse than Laurel when she was younger so she just let the girl go. If she scolded her, she would’ve been more hurt.

“Wow she’s so cranky today” Dani commented. “At least it’s not Ethan’s fault this time”

“wait honey, who’s Ethan?” Ava asked. Laurel had many male friends and they all know each and every one of them. They haven’t heard about _Ethan_ before.

“He’s the guy that gave her flowers on valentines. She always complains about how he keeps texting her and giving her cards and stuff. She punched him one time. Good thing he didn’t complain. She got away with it” Dani casually ate her food.

Ava and Sara locked eyes and instantly knew what the problem was.

“Wait if she punched someone in school, why didn’t we know?” Sara was usually the one who gets the phone call first before she softens the blow to her wife.

“Gary knew…but I guess he was too scared to tell you”

“They called Gary?” Ava was confused and shocked.

“No… the call was forwarded to the Wave rider. Aunt Zari was the one who took the call. Well… everyone was pretty much there. I think Uncle Mick threatened the principal at some point” Dani took a bite out of her toast. “Uncle Ray was nice enough to apologize” she took a sip of her orange juice. “Though the details weren’t clear. I wasn’t there…Aunt Nora told me about it”

“Wait Nora knew?!” the thread of information is blowing Sara’s mind.

“Also… when did you and Aunt Nora have time to talk about it?” Ava was more confused.

“We get together sometimes… Uncle Nate throws fun parties. Uncle Mick hates them” Sara and Ava’s jaws dropped

“And we weren’t invited?” Sara was beyond furious. Not being invited is one thing but covering for their daughter’s mistake was another

“Honey… we gotta cut breakfast short. Mom and I are going to see a lot of dead people” Ava finished the last bite of her breakfast and fixed her time bureau issued suit.  

“They are not in trouble are they?” Dani picked her bag up.

Sara put on her jacket “no hon…they are in so much trouble”  


End file.
